


【蘇達】髮圈 (3)

by Gecko892461



Series: 【蘇達】髮圈 [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gecko892461/pseuds/Gecko892461
Summary: CP：蘇巴西奇 x 維達，還有一點點德芙，和一點點點點的查理笛、萬笛。*取篇名廢。*OOC一定有的。文風漂浮不定。*已經不知道在寫什麼了（自暴自棄。





	【蘇達】髮圈 (3)

**Author's Note:**

> CP：蘇巴西奇 x 維達，還有一點點德芙，和一點點點點的查理笛、萬笛。
> 
> *取篇名廢。  
> *OOC一定有的。文風漂浮不定。  
> *已經不知道在寫什麼了（自暴自棄。

 

 

　　頭髮不再造成影響後，維達很快就進入狀況，在訓練中發揮出正常的水平；蘇巴西奇雖然對自己先前的行為感到不可置信，但至少把心意給出去了也是讓他鬆了一口氣，終於可以把心思放回足球上。

　　對於足球的事球員們自然是不敢怠慢，但關於朋友的幸福他們也不會放著不管，在專注之餘依然分了點心力去觀察維達和蘇巴西奇，卻發現兩人又回到與平時無異的氣氛。

　　訓練結束回更衣室的路上更是沒什麼表示，兩人各走各的和別人聊天，害某些人急得跳腳。

　　「他倆怎麼就停在這了！剛剛不是還擦出不小的火花嗎？就這麼熄了？」福薩里科努力壓低自己的聲音以免被當事人聽見，表情卻很浮誇，還配上一個攤手的手勢。

　　「當事人都不急了你在急什麼？船到橋頭自然直。」洛夫倫從背後伸手合起福薩里科的手掌順勢把人撈進懷裡，「就像你和我。」

　　又開始膩歪的情侶被曼朱基奇推到一邊去，這時換同樣著急的科瓦契奇說話了：「你們快去把他們身邊的人支開！」

　　被推搡著的莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇異口同聲：「為什麼是我？」

　　「你們只要走過去就一副是要找人討論戰術的樣子當然乖乖跟你們走。」

　　見科瓦契奇說得理所當然，拉基蒂奇拒絕：「我為什麼要讓隊上多一對情侶來傷害我的眼睛？」

　　「他們這都還沒在一起，對我們眼睛的傷害就不小了好嗎！」

　　科瓦契奇激動起來沒控制住自己聲音，差點被前面的人聽見，引來曼朱基奇一記白眼。

　　「別唧唧歪歪了，我去。」曼朱基奇拍拍科瓦契奇的胸脯，大步流星地走向前面那群人。

　　只見他喊了句：「你們，跟我走。」

　　那群人全轉過頭來，他點名其他四人，大拇指指向後，然後把維達和蘇巴西奇推在一起：「培養下防守的默契。」

　　曼朱基奇驕傲地領著四個雲裡霧裡的男子走回來，那副樣子簡直不能再社會，只差一副墨鏡和雪茄了。

　　「太效率了。」眾人小幅度地鼓著掌讚嘆曼朱基奇的行動力。

　　「要進更衣室了，大家別太招搖啊。」拉基蒂奇提醒道。

 

　　球員們陸續進了淋浴間沖澡，蘇巴西奇和維達也一前一後走進衛浴空間，福薩里科「剛好」走在他們後面不遠，淋浴間有很多個但還不到一人一間的程度，他們走到盡頭發現主要的淋浴間只剩一間，但往左拐還有四間擴建出來的沒人用。

　　福薩里科正好要推開右側最後一個空的淋浴間，側過頭偷偷瞥了一眼，居然看到維達拽著蘇巴西奇往左拐。

 

　　然後。

 

　　進了同一間。

 

　　「臥槽！！！！！」

　　聽見福薩里科慘烈的叫聲，洛夫倫往衛浴空間的入口一站就看見福薩里科以百米衝刺的速度直衝而來，嚇得他後退三步以防被撞上，福薩里科的叫聲和他的動作同時也引起了其他人的注意。

　　「我......那個......維達......Suba......」福薩里科即時扶住門框才沒滑倒。

　　「怎麼回事啊你？」拉基蒂奇叫他好好解釋清楚。

　　「他們兩個。」福薩里科雙臂甩出了一個誇張的弧度指向後方，「進同一間洗澡。」

　　洛夫倫嘴裡還沒咽下去的水瞬間噴得拉基蒂奇滿臉都是。　

　　── _慘了_ 。

　　拉基蒂奇冷著臉向洛夫倫逼近，惹得洛夫倫直後退，撞到牆才知道拉基蒂奇只是要從他後方的儲藏櫃拿出一個立牌，上面寫著：「故障待修，暫停使用。」

　　「誰去把它放那邊的地上吧。」

　　「我來！」

　　洛夫倫把毛巾遞給拉基蒂奇，接過警告標示就往裡頭走，正巧遇上剛沖完澡出來的莫德里奇，他跟著洛夫倫一起走了過去。

　　遠遠看著好奇心發作的兩人還蹲下來窺探，只見洛夫倫把立牌丟著後一把扛起莫德里奇快步走回來，期間碰上也是剛沖澡出來的喬爾盧卡，洛夫倫把莫德里奇塞進他懷裡，然後扶著額一臉驚恐。

　　「又搞什麼？」

　　「我什麼都沒看到他就把我拽回來了。」莫德里奇滿臉疑惑地縮在喬爾盧卡懷中。

　　

　　「我只看到......Suba的腿。」

　　！？！？！？！？！？

　　「這麼刺激！？」

　　「你們怎麼確定那不是維達的腿？」

　　眾人看著福薩里科想── _重點不對吧？_

　　「不、不會吧，我剛剛看起來......可是這麼一說，他們兩個的腿都蠻細的......」

　　連目擊者都開始動搖了，莫德里奇本著想要解決問題的心開口：「既然你們這麼擔心，那我去確認──」

　　「不行！！！！！」

　　喬爾盧卡和拉基蒂奇一左一右夾著莫德里奇勸說道。

　　「這不值得你操心。」

　　「不要給自己太大壓力了。」

　　莫德里奇就這樣被兩人形成的保護圈帶離現場。

　　洛夫倫給剛出來的科瓦契奇解釋情況，科瓦契奇表示他覺得蘇巴西奇絕對是進攻的那方。

　　「對吧，所以那腿肯定是蘇巴西奇的。」

　　福薩里科不服輸。

　　「要不開個局吧，賭一罐啤酒，那腿是維達的。」

 

 

　　———TBC———

 


End file.
